Elizabeth's Adventure
by writer4life724
Summary: When Elizabeth meets a new friend, strange things happen. Will she overcome her fears and save the world? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Please review!!

Chapter 1

A Dream Yet to Come

It was a peaceful night out in the country, with a small, warm breeze and a clear painting of the stars and the full moon in the sky. The highway of wheat, golden and crisp, was ready to be picked in the coming days, was located nearby. Elizabeth lay in an easy to reach plain, just looking at the stars. She couldn't help but notice that she had been here before. But, she had never visited this place outside of her dreams.

_Is this another dream, or am I truly here for real? _Elizabeth thought to herself. As suddenly as she had gotten there, she saw herself, standing in the distance. But, three other people were there.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Elizabeth cried out to the strangers. However, they didn't seem to hear her. She tried again, but to no avail.

"Hey, could you at least be kind enough and answer my questions?!" Elizabeth yelled. Another four shadows appeared from thin air. Elizabeth tried standing up, but somehow, she was stuck to her spot.

"Hand her over, or you'll suffer the consequences!" one of the newcomers booming voices proclaimed to the other four standing across from him. The voice was deep and sinister, and this sounded like a negotiation from the movie.

"Never in your wildest dreams would we give Elizabeth up!" a new, female voice shouted. Elizabeth was puzzled. She had never heard such things in her life. But, they were talking abut her, and she didn't even know them!

"Who are you people?!" Elizabeth's anger was presently known now. However, the eight people didn't pay the slightest attention to her or her questions.

"I'll never go with you, Bakura!" Elizabeth's own voice now shouted. Elizabeth's confusion now became like a time bomb waiting to explode. Who were these strangers and what was she herself doing here?

_This _has _to be_ _a dream, I just _have_ to wake up, _she thought. Elizabeth concentrated on her soft bed, her warm room, and the comfort to be alive when she returned. Right as Elizabeth was ready to leave, a huge snake came pummeling toward her.

* * *

Elizabeth woke with such a fright; she scared her father, making him jump with terror. Elizabeth felt her face, drops of sweat coming down from it.

"Don't scare me like that, sweetums. What happened? Are you ok?" her worrisome stepfather, Mr. Jones, asked.

_Does he _always _have to call me by his pet name? _Elizabeth thought to herself. "Don't worry, Mr. Jones, I'm alright, just a nightmare, that's all," Elizabeth replied.

"That's the fourth time this week! Tell me about it," her stepfather asked as sympathetically as a father could be.

"Are you sure about that? It could scare you worse than when I woke with a fright," Elizabeth asked, knowing that he just wanted to interpret her dreams. Mr. Jones interpreted dreams for a living, and he was famous for it, too. Elizabeth had told one of her dreams to Mr. Jones once, and he said that she was going to die in the next hour. Elizabeth lived, of course, and she never told him a single dream after that.

"Alright, sweetums get dressed for school, and we'll talk about this later, ok?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Alright, Mr. Jones I'll get up," Elizabeth groaned, straining to conceal her relief for escaping the torture of reliving her dream. I _know that my friend will understand my dream for what it is;_ Elizabeth contemplated telling her dream to her friend. After agreeing to tell her friend after school, Elizabeth got up and started changing.

Mr. Jones walked down the stairs, and went toward the kitchen to make breakfast for him and Elizabeth.

_I wish that Elizabeth would call me her father. But, after _that _incident, she would call it _replacing_ her father if she called anyone else 'dad', _Mr. Jones thought to himself. He started making pancakes. While making Elizabeth's pancake, he added chocolate chips into it.

Elizabeth ran down the stairs, went to her favorite kitchen seat, and started to eat her pancake.

"Remember, Elizabeth, this is your last day of school, and that's it," Mr. Jones reminded his stepdaughter.

"I know, Mr. Jones. Then, we'll start our trip to Disneyworld tomorrow, where my new, mysterious friend will meet us later on Sunday, right?" Elizabeth asked with her mouth nearly stuffed with food.

"Yes, that's right, as long as you behave," Mr. Jones emphasized the last part as he started a tickle fight with Elizabeth, who rolled on the floor and started laughing.

"Mr. Jones, cut it out!" Elizabeth squealed, trying to push off her step dad's body away from hers.

"Oh, alright," Mr. Jones freed Elizabeth from his grasp, "but remember, you aren't going to Disneyworld if you don't have good grades, and as long as you behave," Mr. Jones reminded Elizabeth.

"How many times do you have to remind me of the same thing?" Elizabeth teased, putting on her poker face.

"I need to remind you one million times before you ever get it," Mr. Jones teased back, smiling. Elizabeth knew that face to be a teasing one, considering the fact that she'd been living with him for nine years.

"Sweetums, we need to leave now, or you'll be late to school, and I can't be late for work, either," Mr. Jones commented.

"Oh my gosh! C'mon, dad, we've got to hurry!" Elizabeth realization once more startled her step father. She got her backpack, checked to be sure that she had everything that she needed, and then ran down to the car.

_Kids can be energetic when they want to be, and I'll be preparing for the trip tonight, anyways, so we have to go, no matter what her grades are_, Mr. Jones thought to himself.

* * *

"Elizabeth! Over here!" Elizabeth's friend, Ashley exclaimed to get her friend's attention.

"Oh, hi Ashley, what's up?" Elizabeth asked.

"The sky is what's up. Just joking, I'm fine, and you?" Ashley's calm, soothing voice seemed to carry Elizabeth's troubles away, but she had to tell about her dream to Ashley.

"Ashley, I want to tell you something, but please don't tell my father, ok?" Elizabeth pleaded.

"Another dream, eh? Alright, let me hear it," Ashley's face showed that she was ready to hear the dream.

Elizabeth explained her dream, describing her location, the time of day, even down to the clothes that she thought that she saw through the gloom of the night.

"But right before I woke up, this _huge _snake came and nearly pulverized me! What do you think about that dream?" Elizabeth's worried face disguised how desperate that she truly was inside.

"Hmm, well let me think over the dream, and I'll get back to you on it today, ok?" Ashley still looked as calm as before the dream.

"Thank you so much, Ashley," Elizabeth blew out a relived sigh, knowing that her secret was safe with Ashley.

"Come on, Elizabeth, or we'll be late for school!" Ashley exclaimed to her stunned friend.

"Oh, right, I'm coming!" Elizabeth shouted, not knowing that starting on Sunday and lasting through her vacation, Elizabeth's life would change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Meaning of the Dream and a Bully to Stop

Ashley pondered Elizabeth's dream, trying to use her enormous brain to come up with a conclusion on its meaning before the day came to an end, and before class started.

_Well, I know that this dream has occurred often, and I also know that most of Elizabeth's dreams happen in real life, too. The question is what event will cause this dream to take place?_ Ashley questioned herself. Ashley thought long and hard, but to no avail.

_Wait a minute, according to Elizabeth, she's going to be in a Disneyworld hotel by Sunday, and the fact that a person that she's never met before will meet Elizabeth there later in the day._ _The meeting of this person _must _cause this dream to happen later on! _Ashley's realization on her face declared that she finally reached a conclusion.

_I just hope that this person is good, not bad, or we could be in great danger, _Ashley thought, trying not to show her fear so that Elizabeth, who sat next to Ashley, wouldn't see.

_I'll just say that Elizabeth's dream shows nervousness about meeting this person so as not to worry her,_ Ashley's mind finally agreed to tell Elizabeth during lunch and recess right as the bell rang for Religion to start.

* * *

"So, Ashley, what do you think that whole dream was about, anyway?" Elizabeth asked, hoping for a good answer.

"It indicates that you're nervous about meeting this mysterious person," Ashley calmly explained, feeling a twinge of guilt after saying these words. Ashley, however, successfully looked calm and truthful, even though it was hard to swallow her chip afterwards.

"You must be right, I mean, I _was_ a bit nervous about the meeting before I fell asleep, so that must be why that dream reared its ugly head," Elizabeth joyfully stated. Elizabeth's joyful look always calmed Ashley's fears, knowing how happy Elizabeth almost always acted.

"Are you going to finish eating Elizabeth, or are we just going to chat through lunch?" Ashley teased, still knowing that lunch could be unpredictable at school.

"Oops! Sorry, sometimes I get a bit excited when lunch occurs. Time to dig in, Ashley!" Elizabeth declared while hurrying to eat her meal before the teachers noticed that she wasn't eating anything.

"You are _such _a goofball, Elizabeth," Ashley teased once more.

"I know I am. Thanks for the compliment," Elizabeth said with her mouth partially full of peanut butter sandwich.

* * *

"Hey, loser, how's the weather in Disneyworld? It's probably going to storm when your face enters the area!" George exclaimed, trying to mock another. All of George's lackeys laughed at the leaders joke.

"Shouldn't you be wallowing with the pigs, George?" Ashley spat at George, knowing that he might not give in to her mockery.

"It's alright, Ashley, I can handle Three Gorge George by myself," Elizabeth whispered to Ashley.

"You shouldn't be suffering from him and his dumb cohorts, Elizabeth. I'll take care of him, and you won't have to do a thing," Ashley replied.

"Three Gorge George? What's that supposed to mean, freebooter?" George asked, still trying to look good.

"First off, I'm not a pirate, thank you very much. Second, you hold back your body fat and your quick temper in order to look cool, witch will hurt you and your lackeys in the end," Elizabeth coolly and calmly explained. Ashley's dropped mouth showed her shock. George, however, wasn't even close to pleased.

"I'm warning you, don't tempt me to hurt you," George threatened Elizabeth, his face going red.

"You wouldn't hurt me, since our teacher and a couple others are nearby, and you don't want to mare your permanent record with another beating," Elizabeth, still cool and calm, reminded George.

"You've been warned, punk. Next time, I'll-"

"You _still_ won't harm me, since you might be either suspended, maybe even _expelled_ if you hurt me, anyways, especially considering the fact that Mr. Jones would come after you if you hurt me before our trip to Disneyworld," Elizabeth looked as if she'd won a million dollars on a game show after these words, knowing that she'd won the battle. After George stomped away, Ashley said:

"Elizabeth, did you toughen up or something, because I don't _ever_ remember you messing with bullies in the past," Ashley's shocked face remained, showing that she didn't know what had just happened.

"Well, if you stand your ground against others, you become a not-so-easy target for them to try and hurt you either physically, emotionally, or any other way possible. I picked up on that trick a few days ago. One thing to do is to not look like you care about the other person's words, no matter what they say, or how bad they try to hurt you. Another thing is to act like you mean business, so they back off a whole lot faster. If they throw a punch, don't try to stop them. That _might_ sound crazy, but in the end, the other person, or other persons will be the ones in trouble, not you," Elizabeth's normal, happy face returned, as well as a hint of pride, too.

_That's Elizabeth for you, sweet and energetic, yet strong and tough on the battle field,_ Ashley's face returned to its happy self, knowing that Elizabeth could fend for herself when Elizabeth's dream became reality someday, or if it ever _will _occur. However, Ashley still worried over how the battle would end, and if Elizabeth would even _survive_ the battle. Only time will tell what the outcome would be, and who would win in the end of the struggle in this up coming battle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Packing up

Elizabeth rushed to Mr. Jones' van, knowing that they needed to hurry to start packing.

"You know that your mom and your sister are also coming along, right?" Mr. Jones asked as Elizabeth got into the van.

"I know, Mr. Jones. Mrs. Jones and Crystal are coming along for the ride. I also remember that Crystal is twenty and bringing her boyfriend to tag along," Elizabeth replied before Mr. Jones could ask the second question. Mr. Jones' jaw nearly dropped at this immediate response.

"You seem to read my mind quite often, sweetums. What's your secret? Can you actually read minds?" Mr. Jones sweetly asked, trying to discover his stepdaughter's true abilities.

"Classified information, Mr. Jones. I've told you that before and yet you ask again. Please don't ask again," Elizabeth hid frustration in her voice as to not egg on Mr. Jones' temper.

"I won't ask, then," Mr. Jones looked disappointed, though inside, he was actually relieved that he didn't get an answer.

The drive home was mostly quiet, with the noises of Elizabeth's DS following the beat of the occasional bumps in the road. Mr. Jones eventually tried tickling his stepdaughter's ankle, and it succeeded. Elizabeth laughed a little and soon pushed off her step dad's hand from her ankle.

"Stop that, Mr. Jones, it tickles! You know I'm ticklish," Elizabeth gasped, trying to catch her breath from the little episode.

"I was trying to make sure that you weren't asleep," Mr. Jones retorted with I'm-just-checking tone in his voice.

"How long until we're home, Mr. Jones?" Elizabeth anxiously asked as she adjusted her sitting position.

"A few more minutes, Miss Impatient," Mr. Jones replied in a teasing manner. As they approached, Elizabeth became both increasingly excited, as well as nervous, not knowing whom she would meet Sunday afternoon.

_Whoever she, I think it's a she is, I hope this person is nice and can be a very good friend, _Elizabeth thought to herself.

"Alright, sweetums, get packed with a few days worth of clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, and anything else that you'll need because if you leave something at home, we aren't coming back to get it, understand?" Mr. Jones' serious voice showed that he wasn't joking about the situation.

"I understand, Mr. Jones, I'm on it. I won't forget anything here," Elizabeth answered Mr. Jones' statement.

"We'll see, sweetums, we'll see," Mr. Jones' serious voice never fading from the conversation. Elizabeth rushed upstairs to pack up.

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Jones called to her family. Elizabeth ran downstairs to eat her dinner. Katrina followed, but she jogged down instead of running. Elizabeth, Katrina, and Mr. and Mrs. Jones all sat at the table, prayed, and began eating. The table was silent through the first few minutes of dinnertime.

"Well, sweetums, have you finished packing yet?" Mr. Jones asked to break the silence.

"I'm nearly finished. All I have to do now is to finish picking out my movies and putting them in the DVD holder for my portable DVD player," Elizabeth replied.

"You know what to do after dinner, right?" Mr. Jones questioned his only stepdaughter.

"What do I have to do, Mr. Jones? No, I'm just joking, I have to finish getting my DVDs into the holder, put in the headphones and charger, and put the DVD player and the DVD holder into your van, correct?" Elizabeth replied, and asked.

"Correct, sweetums. Now, let's finish eating so that you can finish up," Mr. Jones answered his stepdaughter's question. After another few minutes, Elizabeth got up, put up her plate, and started walking downstairs to the basement.

"Where are you going, sweetums?" Mr. Jones asked, not once looking away from Elizabeth's back. Elizabeth felt as though he was trying to bore two holes straight through her body.

"Doing what you told me to do. That would be to pack up my DVD's," Elizabeth yelled from halfway down the stairs.

"Ok, but hurry! We have to wake up early if we're going to make it to Tallahassee," Mr. Jones yelled back.

"Alright, Mr. Jones," Elizabeth answered Mr. Jones' call like an army lieutenant responding to a commodore's commands.

_I can't _wait_ to get to Disneyworld! I'm so excited, my butterflies in my stomach have butterflies,_ Elizabeth thought to herself, seeking for the next day's arrival.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Journey to Disneyworld Begins

"Elizabeth, wake up. You have to get dressed so that we can go," Mrs. Jones whispered to Elizabeth. The moon wasn't visible, but the sun hadn't risen, either. The birds were still asleep, as well as the rest of God's creatures. At five in the morning, all seemed as peaceful as any other morning.

"I'm up, I'm up. I'll get dressed," Elizabeth sleepily replied to her stepmother's shaking and Mrs. Jones' pleads.

"Well, then, come on! The faster we get out of here, the faster we get to Disneyworld," Mrs. Jones rushed out of the room still in her own pajamas.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can," Elizabeth groaned, slowly getting out of bed. When Elizabeth got out of bed, she slipped on her clothes as fast as her limbs could go. Elizabeth's body quickly became active allowing her body to rush to do what was needed of it.

When everyone was ready, they all piled into the van and buckled up. Once everyone got situated, Mr. Jones started the car and the drive began. Elizabeth fell asleep for all of a half an hour, but that was enough to see the dream once more. Instead of getting out at the start of the dream, however, Elizabeth woke up at the same time as all her other similar dreams before that.

After awakening ever so slightly, Elizabeth heard her parents talking. At first, she didn't quite get what they were saying, and she truly never got it. Elizabeth only caught little snippets of the conversation, but she still couldn't put the words together.

Soon afterward, hunger gnawed Elizabeth's core. Desperate, she nearly spoke, but remained quiet and kept her eyes shut so as not to be discovered. Elizabeth couldn't fall asleep now that hunger was at her door, and she needed to tame the hunger before anything else happened.

_I'll wait until after sunup and then ask for food,_ Elizabeth planned. However, it didn't take long before hunger turned into nearly throwing up. _On second thought, maybe I should ask for food, like I don't know, _now,Elizabeth reconsidered her plan and immediately put it underway.

"Ugh, Mrs. Jones, I feel like I'm going to throw up," Elizabeth moaned, noticing that hunger had officially taken over happiness.

"We're closing in on a nearby McDonalds. You'll be able to eat soon, don't worry," Mrs. Jones replied, hiding her nervousness. Mrs. Jones suspected flu, but hunger must be the true cause of Elizabeth's pain.

After a few minutes, they all arrived at McDonalds, where hunger finally hurt Elizabeth enough to truly be confused with the flu. After awakening Katrina and her boyfriend, everyone went inside to feed themselves.

"I'll get Elizabeth French toast sticks. Honey, stay with sweetums and I'll take Katrina, alright?" Mr. Jones asked his wife, hoping for a good answer.

"Alright, honey. Let's go, Elizabeth. We'll find a seat and a cup in case Elizabeth does show us her acidic fluids. Come on, Elizabeth, there's an empty table over here," Mrs. Jones directed Elizabeth to a table with four seats.

After a cup was placed near Elizabeth, she almost upchucked, but only a burp came out. Mr. Jones got the food in a jiffy and gave everyone their respectable meals. Elizabeth ate all of her food, which was unusual for her. That signified that the rest of the drive would go more smoothly, now that the episode was over.

* * *

Around break time, Elizabeth used the restroom and hustled back to the car with her Pepsi at hand. As the car moved out, Elizabeth pulled out the earphones and continued watching Yu-Gi-Oh! : The Movie. Elizabeth was starting at the part where the duel between Kaiba and Yugi, otherwise known as Yami or Atem had just taken a turn for the worse.

Katrina, on the other hand, was listening to music and chatting with Markus, her boyfriend. As time passed, lunchtime rolled around. However, they were no longer in their own time zone. They were now in Tennessee.

"What time is it, Mr. Jones?" Elizabeth asked, concealing her hunger.

"In what time zone are you asking the time for, sweetums? Do you want our time at home, or Pacific?" Mr. Jones asked, sort of gleeful.

"Oh, alright, then, Mr. Jones, I'll play your game. How's about, what is the time in Tennessee, Mr. Jones?" Elizabeth asked, knowing to add the teasing tone.

"It's nearly twelve thirty. Are you hungry? Oh my gosh, don't faint on me, sweetums!" Mr. Jones teased back, knowing that she would play around with the rest of the family.

"Elizabeth's going to faint?! What are we going to do?!" Katrina and Mrs. Jones cried out. When Elizabeth and Mr. Jones started laughing, Markus tagged along. Katrina and Mrs. Jones began to turn bright red, knowing now that they had been embarrassed by the oldest and the youngest people in the car.

The vacationers stopped at a picnic area, where they normally eat every time that they come this way for Disneyworld.

"Alright, let's grab a bite to eat. That doesn't mean biting someone else for food," Mr. Jones teased the other travelers.

"Finally, time to eat," Elizabeth eagerly waited for the food to be served.

"Aren't you _always_ hungry, Elizabeth?" Katrina asked, being serious, but added a hint of teasing.

"Sort of, yeah, I'm hungry all the time," Elizabeth answered, knowing that her sister was as serious as ever, just acting as if she was teasing.

Mr. Jones passed the food around so that everyone could eat. Elizabeth thought through her head about the dream. She couldn't see how this would apply to the real world if it continued to haunt her.

"What's wrong, sweetums? Are you ok? You're as pale as a ghost," Mr. Jones asked, seeing how worried Elizabeth was.

"Nothing, Mr. Jones, just thinking about this new person," Elizabeth told Mr. Jones. _Well, I _do_ think this person has something to do with it I just can't put my finger on it_. Elizabeth thought to herself.

* * *

Around nightfall, Elizabeth started feeling sleepy. She knew that rest was just beyond her grasp, but getting closer each second. As Elizabeth watched the world around her, she couldn't help but feel happy knowing that in less than a day, she would meet a new friend. _Or foe, either way, it should be interesting,_ Elizabeth thought. Soon afterward, Mr. Jones pulled around the lobby and got out of the car.

"I'll get us a room, just wait here," Mr. Jones said to the others. At this time, Katrina had the DVD player, watching a vampire film. Elizabeth didn't care much, just as long as they were going to sleep soon.

After a few minutes passed, Mr. Jones got back to the driver's seat and parked closer to the room.

"What room is it, Mr. Jones?" Elizabeth curiously asked.

"We are in room 218, that's on the second floor," Mr. Jones replied. Everyone got their suitcases and walked to the nearest elevator. Elizabeth also had an extra pillow, just in case.

As the elevator rose, Elizabeth couldn't help but give a yawn and wished that sleep was on the horizon for her. The elevator got to the second floor, and the pronounced ding shook Elizabeth away from her thoughts.

"Sounds like someone needs some sleep. No worries dear, we're nearly there," Mrs. Jones comforted Elizabeth, and it worked.

Once everyone got in the larger room, everyone picked out their beds, Mr. and Mrs. Jones in the queen bed, Katrina and Markus in the queen, and Elizabeth on the pull-out couch. The pull-out, however, was very comfortable for a sleepy-eyed twelve-year-old.

After all of the 'goodnights' to the others, Elizabeth pulled on her pajamas and crawled into bed, feeling more tired than when she arrived. Once she closed her eyes, sleep fell upon her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Dream Continues

The dream once more hit Elizabeth and she was in the same spot as she left the dream, but now she saw a huge snake near the other four people. As she watched, she saw the smallest of the group had spiky hair.

_That's funny I didn't see that before,_ Elizabeth thought to herself. Still puzzled, Elizabeth saw the smallest suddenly had something on his arm. _That looks like a duel disk, but who is it that has it?_ Elizabeth's mind started working hard to see what was happening.

"I summon Dark Magician," the small one spoke loudly. As quickly as he had spoken these words, the Dark Magician himself appeared.

_Now I know who it is, it's Yugi, but what's he doing here? _Elizabeth looked over the area and was still wondering what was happening, when the Dark Magician came over to her. Elizabeth now noticed that time had stopped the battle.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, looking sternly at Elizabeth. She felt a little timid at first, for it _would_ be a bit shocking to see a duel monster, let alone one that _talked_.

"I-I'm Elizabeth, and this is my dream going on right now, but it seems to have stopped," Elizabeth replied, still nervous.

"Well, Elizabeth, you shouldn't be here, not _yet_, anyway," Dark Magician looked around to be sure they were safe.

"What do you mean, 'not yet'?" Elizabeth's curiosity got the best of her to ask such a question.

"I have no time to explain, but for now, return to your own world," he firmly replied, trying to get Elizabeth out of there.

"I'm not sure how to get back on my own, Mr. Dark Magician sir," Elizabeth stated, proving a point.

"Alright then, I'll do it _for_ you," he started chanting Egyptian words and Elizabeth started to glow.

"Wait, will I ever see you again?" Elizabeth quickly asked, trying to stay to hear the answer he gave.

"You will in due time, now hurry!" Dark Magician pushed her on. After he said this, Elizabeth's world started spinning, and she couldn't stop it from happening. Elizabeth thought it was the end of all things. Everything started disappearing, and she knew she was leaving.

Elizabeth wanted to stay. She wanted to see what would happen, but she was falling onto something soft, and she shut her eyes. While Elizabeth shut her eyes, she felt her body get into a position that was unfamiliar to her, then everything stopped.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Journey to Disneyworld Continues and Ends

Elizabeth opened her eyes and found herself back in the pull-out bed. At first, she forgot where she was, but then remembered the dream.

That_ was freaky it _couldn't have_ been a dream. It was a weird one, but real if I was dizzy, or it could've been my imagination the whole time, _Elizabeth pondered the situation. Shortly after this thought, Mr. Jones came into the room.

"Elizabeth, you're awake," Mr. Jones came to Elizabeth's bedside while saying these words. She remembered they were going to Disneyworld. There, she would meet a new person.

"Yes, I'm awake, are we leaving now?" Elizabeth asked, wanting to leave that dream behind.

"We will be. Get dressed now, hurry up, we don't want to be late," Mr. Jones replied then left the room so that Elizabeth could get dressed. She got up and, as fast as her body permitted got dressed.

* * *

"Alright, alright, we're awake, dad," Katrina groaned. Mr. Jones had just woken her and Markus up to leave.

"If you're awake, then hurry up, we still have to get there in time," Mr. Jones urged them to get dressed. Once he left, a grin came upon her face.

"What is it, Katrina? Why are you grinning?" Markus, puzzled asked.

"Well, Elizabeth was moaning and groaning very loudly last night. If she's awake, we can get information on what she was fussing over," Katrina replied, still grinning.

"No, Katrina, what if we're caught? Besides, we need to change now, and I don't see any point in trying to get information when we're nearly there," Markus, being a good Christian, refused.

"You're right, Markus, the bible says, 'Honor thy mother and thy father', and if God referenced to that several time in the bible, then He's being serious," Katrina agreed. She got up, went to another room, and started getting changed, too. Markus followed suit.

* * *

"I'm glad we're so close now," Elizabeth eagerly got into the van, wanting to leave behind this place, along with the dream that came with it.

"Well, at least _someone's_ excited for Disneyworld," Mr. Jones teased, but he was also being a bit serious.

"That's right, after all, we're so close-"

"-and yet so far," Elizabeth finished for Katrina. Katrina didn't mind, this happened all the time.

"You girls and your jokes, but you're right, we're nearby, but things are still a bit further than our grasp," Mr. Jones replied.

"Let's go, you're all in the same spots as yesterday," Mrs. Jones ushered the others into the van with little problems.

_I know we're in Atlanta, but we need to move if we're going to meet some new people,_ Elizabeth thought to herself. Once everyone was settled and buckled up, the van started up, and in mere moments was on there way once more to Disneyworld.

* * *

Later in the day, they were nearly in Orlando, and Elizabeth wanted to see the city, but still make it to Disneyworld in time. It wasn't long before the tension in the van was at its boiling point.

"How far is it, dad?" Katrina asked, wanting Disneyworld to be close just as much as everyone in the van.

"Not far," Mr. Jones replied right as they past a sign, "since we're already in Orlando." All of the other passengers in the van saw the city's mini skyscrapers pass by along with orange fields next to them. The sights were endless, and the tension was released.

_Wow, today is clear and beautiful as ever, I can't wait for this thing to get started,_ Elizabeth thought in awe of the city's glow. Everyone secretly agreed in the van to cherish this moment for a long, long time.

* * *

After some time passed, the city was replaced with trees of all kind that surrounded them in all directions. All the passengers couldn't help but stare at the scenery around them. It was truly Florida for these eager Missouri folk.

Everyone was now more eager than ever to get there faster, but it took nearly an hour to see the sign that was welcoming them to Disneyworld grounds.

"Alright, we're here!" the passengers exclaimed as they passed through the gates. They made it in, now to find the hotel they were staying at, but it wasn't far away.

"I bid you welcome to Disneyworld," Mr. Jones declared to the others.

_It feels good to be back once more,_ Elizabeth and Katrina thought to themselves as they pulled into the parking lot.

After they exited the car, a cast member approached them and gleefully welcomed them, as they called it, 'home', for it really was a home away from home. Once they entered the lobby, all of the passengers gasped and were blown away at the sight.

The hotel was decorated as if you were in a cabin with a totem pole in the center. Masks hung all around, the chairs were the right color and comfort, and the fireplace welcomed newcomers to relax. It truly was a marvel to be seen.

Mrs. Jones led the others to the front desk and checked them in. Once Mr. Jones walked in, they all walked toward the Member Villas close by. It was a short walk to their room, including the elevator ride up to their floor. Once they reached their room, they were taken aback.

The room was as beautiful as the lobby, and the two bedrooms foretold the new arrival on her way. Elizabeth walked into her room and lay down on her bed and watched T.V. while she awaited the newcomer, even as the rain began pelting down on the windows.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Meeting at Last

At two p.m., Elizabeth started wondering where the newcomer was. She knew that the person was coming, but when was killing her.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Jones," Elizabeth tried getting her stepmother's attention.

"Yes, dear, what is it?" Mrs. Jones turned to Elizabeth, who walked out of the room just seconds earlier.

"Well, when was this person supposed to be here?" Elizabeth asked, a little nervous about the answer.

"Her grandma and she should've been here right about now, but their flight got delayed because of the weather going on now," Mrs. Jones replied over the rain.

"Oh, ok so around when will they be here?" Elizabeth asked another, not being droned out by the rain.

"We're not sure, but when they get to the Orlando Airport, your father will give us a call, does that sound alright?" Mrs. Jones asked sweetly.

"That works, Mrs. Jones," Elizabeth replied, feeling a twinge of disappointment, but successfully hiding it. Elizabeth walked back to her room and watched some T.V. that she didn't like out of boredom. She just wanted the suspense to end quickly so that she could move on.

* * *

_Ugh! When will they be here? _Elizabeth asked herself as four o'clock rolled around. She was still bored out of her mind, more than you will _ever_ know. However, finally, the door to the other room opened.

"Welcome! I'm glad to see that you and your granddaughter have made it in," Mrs. Jones' voice floated into Elizabeth's room.

_She's here! Took them long enough, but who cares? Let's go meet her,_ Elizabeth thought as she jumped out of the bed and ran to the other room.

"Elizabeth, this is Anna and her grandmother," Mrs. Jones first pointed to the tall girl, then the grandma.

"Call me 'Nanna' if you want, I don't mind," Nanna told Elizabeth very sweetly. She really seemed nice and sweet.

"Hi, I'm Anna, nice to meet you-"

"-Elizabeth, nice to meet you to, Anna," Elizabeth finished while shaking Anna's hand.

"Elizabeth, dear, will you please show our guests to their room?" Mrs. Jones asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, ma'am," Elizabeth quickly replied, then led the others to the room where she was watching T.V.

"I like this place already," Anna sighed, looking at the room in its splendor.

"Trust me, there is more to come. You'll see soon enough," Elizabeth commented to Anna.

"I can't wait to experience this place for myself," Anna replied, still looking around the room.

"So, uh, do you like Yu-Gi-Oh! by any chance?" Elizabeth asked, hoping for good news.

"Yes, in fact, I do, do you?" Anna asked back, keeping the conversation going.

"Of course, who doesn't?" Elizabeth happily replied, knowing this was just the beginning of a beautiful friendship that would last a lifetime and then some.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Magic Kingdom Awaits

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up thanks to her stepmother. Anna, apparently, had the same thing happen to her, but by her grandma.

"C'mon, you two rise and shine. We're going to the Magic Kingdom today," Mrs. Jones shook Elizabeth until she was up.

"Finally, you woke up," Anna teased. She was fun to be with, Elizabeth could tell you that.

"Right back at you," Elizabeth teased back, then giggled. Anna froze for a second, remembering that same giggle from somewhere, but putting that aside and started getting dressed. Elizabeth also started getting dressed.

"Breakfast will be ready when you're done getting changed," Mrs. Jones cheerily told Elizabeth and Anna.

"Alright, Mrs. Jones," Anna and Elizabeth replied to Mrs. Jones. The two looked at each other for a second, and returned to putting on their clothes.

"So, do like it in Disneyworld so far?" Elizabeth asked putting on her shirt.

"I _love_ it here. They did a nice job with making the guests relax," Anna replied eagerly while putting on her shorts.

"I'm glad you already like it, because it'll only get better from here," Elizabeth also eagerly told Anna while putting on her own shorts. The two were both excited to go to the Magic Kingdom. Breakfast consisted of s'more cereal, the one with the normal cereal and the marshmallows in them.

"Anna, you have good taste for cereal," Elizabeth said mouth nearly stuffed with cereal.

"Why don't you like cereal with milk?" Anna asked, curious.

"I don't like milk and cereal together, that's all," Elizabeth replied taking in another spoonful of cereal.

Once the two were finished with their cereal, the group set off to the bus stop to get this trip started.

* * *

On the bus, Anna and Elizabeth talked some more about each other.

"By the way, this bus will go one other place then we'll go to the Magic Kingdom," Elizabeth commented.

"That's good to know," Anna replied looking hopeful.

"Do you have any other brothers or sisters?" Elizabeth asked curiously to her new friend.

"No, I don't, I'm an only child," Anna replied. "Your sister is nice," Anna commented.

"We're not actually sisters, more like stepsisters," Elizabeth gloomily responded looking at the floor.

"Oh, whatever happened to you, I'm sorry," Anna guiltily apologized.

"No, no, no, it's alright, you didn't know," Elizabeth faked a smile and a hopeful look, trying to lift Anna's spirits.

"Thank you," Anna smiled, glad that they reached an agreement.

* * *

"Well, we're here," Elizabeth sighed looking at the bus stop close to the Magic Kingdom. A monorail rolled by as they looked around the area.

"What's that?" Anna asked watching the monorail pass by the bus stop and continue to the monorail station.

"Oh, that's a monorail. We'll be riding one in a few days. Long story short, it's an electronic, suspended train," Elizabeth explained.

"Ok, thanks for telling me," Anna thanked Elizabeth. She really needed to know what it was like, but it would have to wait.

"Come on! We've got to hurry, or we'll be late," Elizabeth pulled Anna toward the entrance.

"I'll beat you there!" Anna ran ahead, Elizabeth running after her. The others followed the eager brunettes.

"They'll be great friends like we were," Mrs. Jones whispered to Anna's grandma.

"They'll be better than we were back then, but let's also have fun here," Anna's grandma whispered back, and the vacation officially started.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A Change in the Making

As the eight people passed through the Magic Kingdom, they put together time to see shows and when to get going to the shows.

"Well, Anna needs to see the parade-"

"Don't forget the-"

"I won't forget, Elizabeth. Anyway, we need to see the fireworks show today as well, so what do we see when?" Mrs. Jones ran through the times guide to find out when to do the shows.

"Wishes will go off around nine, so we'll be able to catch it," Elizabeth eagerly strode into Fantasyland, a part of the Magic Kingdom.

"We'll keep planning, but first we need to do Peter Pan," Mrs. Jones pointed out the ride as she spoke.

"Exactly _why_ are we going to that ride?" Anna asked a little confused at the choice of ride.

"You see, the Peter Pan ride was the first one we ever did in Disneyworld, so we come to this ride first every time to remember the first ride," Elizabeth explained to Anna.

"Ok, thanks for telling me," Anna thanked Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled sweetly at Anna. _Wow, she's _really _nice, she's a good friend, _Anna thought to herself.

"Mrs. Jones, I ride with you first, right?" Elizabeth tried refreshing her memory.

"Yes, dear, you and me, then you and Mr. Jones," Mrs. Jones nodded in agreement while speaking.

"Thank you for the reminder. Come on, we've got to hurry before the rush comes in," Elizabeth ran for the line, standing front of it and waving her hands.

"We're coming, Elizabeth," Katrina gave an annoyed sigh and walked up to Elizabeth and waited for the others. The others came up right behind Katrina and assumed their positions in the line. They past the rest of the line with ease and got on.

* * *

"Ok, now that we're done with Peter Pan, let's go to Space Mountain," Katrina nearly begged to do Space Mountain.

"You guys do that, I'll be outside the ride," Elizabeth quickly chimed, trying to get out of the ride.

"I'm in, what is it? Sounds fun," Anna asked, wanting to know.

"Oh, it's not a rollercoaster, but it is fun," Katrina replied, looking at both Anna and Elizabeth. _She won't be chicken for long_, Katrina planned in her mind.

"Ok, I'll come along, how about you, Elizabeth?" Anna asked Elizabeth. Elizabeth felt that she wanted to go on, since it wasn't a coaster.

"I'll come, just you watch," Elizabeth replied cheerily to avoid discrimination from Anna and her stepsister.

"Let's hurry, it'll get crowded pretty fast," Katrina commented, going toward Tommorowland.

"This way, Anna, you too, Nanna," Elizabeth called over her shoulder following Katrina to Space Mountain. As Anna ran toward them, Mr. and Mrs. Jones went into a mildly shocked state.

"She hasn't called people like that in a long, long time, has she?" Anna's grandma asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not since the incident happened, she's called no one either mom, dad, or any other name except either 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.'," Mr. Jones replied, losing shock.

"I thought so. I believe she's started changing and trusting more people, but we'll just wait and see," Anna's grandma responded, leading Mr. and Mrs. Jones to the waiting kids.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Parade and a Weird Encounter

"Well, let's get a spot for the parade so we won't be swamped," Mrs. Jones looked at the time to see when the parade was going to start. The current time in Florida was around two thirty p.m.

"I know, I know! Let's go over to Main Street U.S.A. and find a spot there," Elizabeth chimed in.

"Lot's of people are going to be there. Let's head for this shop," Mr. Jones pointed to the street next to the shop, "and sit around there," Mr. Jones responded.

"I second that action," Elizabeth voted for that sitting area so that they would sit and get ready for the parade.

"It looks like we have a winner, let's hurry before all of the spots are taken," Anna nodded in agreement. The travelers went to the street near a candy shop and sat down on the sidewalk. Before long, Elizabeth and Katrina became hungry.

"Mr. Jones, could I get something from the candy shop?" Elizabeth asked and using the puppy-dog eyes.

"Me too, daddy," Katrina also got in on the situation.

"Alright, we'll go get something for you girls," Mr. Jones sighed not wanting an argument to rage.

"Thank you, Mr. Jones," Elizabeth thanked Mr. Jones. She looked at Anna and knew she might not be back for a few minutes. "I'll be right back, Anna. Do you want something, too?" Elizabeth asked, not wanting Anna to feel left out.

"Oh, that's alright, I'm not hungry right now. You go get something for yourself and I'll be quite fine," Anna replied, looking completely serious.

"You sure about that, Anna, that you don't want anything?" Elizabeth asked again, double checking just to be sure she heard right.

"Positive, I'll be fine without any sweets," Anna replied again, knowing that Elizabeth was double checking.

"See you in a minute," Elizabeth called over her shoulder before walking into the shop. As Elizabeth left, Anna felt a slight nudge on her right leg, but no one was there doing the nudging.

* * *

"We're back from our incredibly long journey," Elizabeth teased the others holding a huge sour apple lollipop.

"Wow, you took _so_ long coming back," Anna teased back. She saw the lollipop and wondered how it tasted. Just as the thought crossed her mind, Elizabeth had removed the wrapper from the lollipop and stuck some of it in her mouth.

"Wow, it really _is_ sour," Elizabeth's mouth puckered when she'd finished speaking to Anna.

"Of course it's going to be sour if the wrapper says that," Anna teased Elizabeth.

"I knew _that_, but some of the things that have 'sour' on it aren't really sour, so this surprised me," Elizabeth honestly responded.

"Ok, I see what you mean now," Anna relied to the previous comment. _I guess she doesn't like to be teased very often, so I'll have to get around teasing her every now and again,_ Anna thought to herself. Anna once more felt a nudge, but this time it was closer to the chest and on the other side, where Elizabeth was.

"What's wrong, Anna? You're looking straight at me," Elizabeth asked, seeing Anna look at her funny.

"Oh, it's nothing, but did you nudge me?" Anna asked, curious to see if Elizabeth wanted her for something.

"No, I didn't touch you, you must be imagining things," Elizabeth tried cheering Anna up.

"You're right, I'm just imagining things," Anna agreed, still being a bit skeptical about the whole nudging business.

"Look, the parade's about to start!" Katrina warned the others as the floats came their way and the music started playing.

_They're right on cue it's just turned three o'clock, _Anna's grandma thought amongst her and her alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Haunted Mansion Conversation

"Wow, that was a great parade, I can't _wait_ until the fireworks if the parade was this great," Anna stared in awe around where the last float was.

"I'm glad you feel that way, because the firework show is some of the biggest, most costly show in Disneyworld," Elizabeth grinned, being totally honest.

"Now I'm even _more_ excited about it," Anna eagerly rushed to the others very quickly.

"Hold your horses, girls. It's only three thirty, so we have _a lot_ to cover before the fireworks," Mrs. Jones pulled the two back toward the group. She also reminded the others that there are some things that they needed to cover.

"Sweetums, remember what we talked about back home?" Mr. Jones reminded Elizabeth.

"Yeah, I remember, we need to go to the Haunted Mansion now, don't we?" Elizabeth gloomily asked.

"Of course, now's the time to face your fears," Katrina massaged Elizabeth's shoulders as if preparing her stepsister for a wrestling match.

"Ok, I'll go," Elizabeth grudgingly trudged behind the others.

"The Haunted Mansion? Which ride is _that_ one?" Anna looked at the map looking for the ride.

"That's the ride," Elizabeth pointed to the farther corner near Fantasyland.

"Ok, what's it about?" Anna curiously went looking for the ride summary.

"Well, the ride is sort of like the movie later made about it. The basics are, the mansion is haunted, per its name, and you need to escape, but one more person is allowed to stay behind in the mansion, which is the teaser, you'll find out soon enough," Elizabeth looked ahead and started to see the mansion looming ahead.

"That must be it. It doesn't _look _that creepy, nor sound that scary," Anna boldly continued walking toward the ride.

"Thanks for helping me," Elizabeth whispered to Anna, and she also started walking a little more boldly toward the ride.

"What did I help you with?" Anna also started whispering, not knowing exactly why she was whispering.

"You've helped me gain a little courage, so thank you," Elizabeth smiled big and brightly.

"You're absolutely welcome, Elizabeth," Anna also smiled, feeling even happier than earlier on that morning. The group walked into the line for the ride. What no one noticed was someone was watching and following them from behind.

* * *

"I'm certain, she's one of them," one male whispered to another, not being able to be seen or heard by the others, whom were in the beginning of the ride.

"The other's the same, but she's pretty cute," the male with a higher voice whispered to the other.

"You remember her, don't you?" the first one whispered, remembering her himself.

"I do, and it's good to see her after so long a wait. I'm glad to see that she's safe," the higher voice whispered to the other.

"We'll keep an eye on them both. In the meantime, don't do anything else to blow our cover," the lower voice firmly replied.

"Alright, I get it. I'm sorry for nearly blowing our cover," the higher voice apologized.

"I forgive you, but please be more careful with what's at stake here," the lower voice seriously responded. Little did the two invisible people know their conversation was being listened in on by Elizabeth, whom was about to enter the ride with her step mother. _Who are they and what are they planning? _Elizabeth asked herself, hoping that it was good news for Anna and her, or it could mean trouble.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

More Conversing and Facing Fears

The group exited the ride, and Elizabeth left without a fearful look on either her face or her step. Anna was freaking out, big time. As a tear escaped from her, Elizabeth went back to make sure Anna was alright, noticing that Anna was walking slowly.

"Anna, are you ok? You're really pale," Elizabeth warmly put her arms in a comforting position.

"I-I didn't like t-the ride," Anna managed to sob out. The instant these words left her mouth, another comforting touch was felt by Anna. She looked in the direction it was coming from for an instant, but no one was there.

"It's alright, Anna, I was scared when I did it the first time, too," Elizabeth comforted Anna and hugged her softly. _In fact, I was scared of it up until _this _moment,_ Elizabeth thought.

"T-thank you," Anna wiped her eyes and felt better about it with a friend that cared about her.

"No problem, Anna. You don't need to go on it now," Elizabeth reassured Anna and helped her up.

"Thanks, Elizabeth, you're a great friend," Anna complimented. Elizabeth lightly blushed, which went away quickly. The people now went to Splash Mountain, a water ride close to the Haunted Mansion.

"Are you ready to go on? The drop isn't five stories high," Katrina pointed to the drop ahead. Some people in the log flume screamed as they dropped downhill.

"I'm in, how about you, Elizabeth?" Anna jumped at the opportunity to go on the ride, too.

"I-I'll go as well," Elizabeth concealed her fear as best as she could, but decided to go, anyway.

"Alright, let's hurry before the line gets any longer," Katrina ran to the line, and the other two pursued. Anna's grandma followed them, too.

* * *

"Once more, she's facing her fears. This is an interesting change," the lower voiced male scratched his head then put his hand on his chin.

"What's interesting about her facing her fears?" the higher voiced male asked the other.

"She never faced her fears very much in the past. However, one person has allowed her to open herself to all other possibilities that she never _dreamed_ of doing before," the lower voiced male replied.

"Is it true, then? Are they the ones?" the higher voiced male asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but we'll know soon enough," the lower voiced male responded to the other. Elizabeth heard only the last part of the conversation and got a bit suspicious.

_Well, I'm not taking any chances with these people. I won't let them hurt Anna no matter what, _Elizabeth thought to herself, refusing to let others hear her thoughts. However, she didn't know she blocked others out.


	13. Chapter 13

Finally! It took me long enough to get this thing going again! I was busy this week, but at least I get to put up another chapter _now_ instead of _later_. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Elizabeth's Adventure, so have fun!!

Chapter 13

Wishes Begins in the Magic Kingdom

As the few travelers that went on the ride exited it, a large grin grew on Anna's and Elizabeth's faces. The two skipped merrily out, looking cheerier than before the ride.

"That was fun! I _loved_ it!" Elizabeth exclaimed to the others. She looked as if she wanted to go on Splash Mountain again.

"So did I and I want to go on again!" Anna also exclaimed, voicing Elizabeth's thought without meaning to.

"Well, I want you two to know that I lied. The last drop _was_ five stories down," Katrina informed the two calmly. Elizabeth's mouth dropped a little bit and Anna pushed Elizabeth's mouth closed.

"Why did you lie to me, Katrina?" Elizabeth, flabbergasted, asked.

"You wouldn't have on Splash Mountain had I told the truth," Katrina honestly replied, enjoying her stepsister's reaction.

"That's a true fact there. What's next?" Elizabeth asked. Imagine sweat drops over the others heads.

"You don't have any patience _at all_, do you?" Anna teased Elizabeth.

"I'm working on it, but anyways, let's _go_!" Elizabeth shot her hand up into the air as she finished her statement.

* * *

"When will Wishes start, Mrs. Jones?" Elizabeth asked, hardly keeping still while standing up.

"Any minute now, dear. Try to keep yourself together before then," Mrs. Jones replied. She was also teasing Elizabeth, too.

"I can't wait either. Isn't this fireworks show the most costly of Disneyworld?" Anna asked, trying to gather some information.

"That's actually true, I think it's Fantasmic that is the least cost worthy with the fireworks," Elizabeth replied before the others could respond to the question.

"You know a lot about Disneyworld, why is that?" Anna's grandma asked Mr. and Mrs. Jones.

"We're DVC members, or Disney Vacation Club if you want to put it _that_ way," Mr. Jones replied to the question while Mrs. Jones chatted with the others about the fireworks.

As suddenly as the parade came through to the awed travelers, the park started to get dark one part of the Magic Kingdom at a time. Anna felt something snuggle near her. Anna looked at Elizabeth, and Elizabeth gave the, the-person's-all-right look, and Anna returned to the fireworks that shot off in the sky. The first star in the sky shone brightly in the sky, and the show began, dazzling the entire crowd that was there.

"We'll be seeing this same show later this week higher up," Elizabeth whispered to Anna.

"Where will we be at the time?" Anna asked, still whispering to keep the others from hearing them.

"We'll be eating at a resort hotel fifteen stories up from the ground. You'll see what I mean later on," Elizabeth replied to the curious Anna, still craving for more information.

As the fireworks continued, Anna thought that she could get used to this place.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the long wait, guys, I was busy and stressed (don't ask, please) most of the past week. So, for you guys, I'm putting up this next chapter. God bless you!

Chapter 14

Departure

As soon as Elizabeth got into bed, she remembered the trip and wished the vacation with Anna hadn't ended so fast. She wished that Anna could stay longer, but seeing that this was the last night with Anna, this felt like a goodbye for nearly all of eternity. Elizabeth heard the door open and close, and Anna stood before her.

"I can't believe this is ending so soon," Anna flopped onto her bed and looked at Elizabeth.

"I know I really loved having you here. You're amazing, Anna, _especially_ your bravery," Elizabeth complimented, holding back tears.

"No, _you're_ the brave one between the two of us," Anna also held back tears, being honest in every aspect. Elizabeth tried to read Anna's emotions and thoughts based on the body movements, and all confirmed truth.

"Really? Do you think that, I of all people am brave?" Elizabeth felt a true friendship spark and flame at that moment.

"I wouldn't have gone on half of the rides we went on without your help," Anna replied, being honest. Elizabeth saw her actual sister in Anna, before the incident. Elizabeth could no longer hide her tears any longer, for it was her true sister's presence that brought back painful memories. Her tears erupted from her eyes, an eruption that couldn't be stopped.

"Are you ok, Elizabeth? What's wrong?" Anna nearly panicked, but realized that something was troubling Elizabeth.

"I-I wish we c-could stay together m-much longer, that's a-all," Elizabeth sobbed, trying to pull herself together, but to no avail. Anna started comforting Elizabeth like an elder sister would for the younger. Elizabeth eventually cried herself to sleep, and Anna felt closer to Elizabeth than before. Anna turned off the lights and went to sleep as well.

* * *

"Hurry up, Anna, or we'll be late!" Anna's grandma called to Anna, waiting for her to finish talking with Elizabeth.

"Alright, Nanna, I'll finish!" Anna yelled back, "As I was saying, I'll miss you," Anna calmly continued the conversation.

"Me too, but my mom knows your number, so we can call each other-"

"-and visit each other, by the looks of things," Anna looked over to see her grandma and Elizabeth's parents talking to each other.

"See you soon, Anna," Elizabeth hugged Anna, feeling that this trip wasn't in vain in the end.

"See you," Anna hugged back, shedding only one tear as the two split apart from their hug goodbye.

"Let's go, or we'll miss the plane," Anna's grandma called once more. Anna ran to her grandma, waving goodbye as she got in. Elizabeth waved back, still feeling that this was the end of their relationship for good.

"Come on, sweetums, we've go to get ready for the next park," Mr. Jones coaxed Elizabeth inside the hotel room.

"It will be different without her here, though," Elizabeth looked down gloomily putting on sunscreen on her legs.

"I know it will be, but I have a feeling that the two of you have a bright future ahead of you," Mr. Jones cheered Elizabeth up.

"You know what, you're right, thanks d-I mean, Mr. Jones," Elizabeth nearly said 'dad' and ran into her room.

_You were right, Mrs. Laneman, things are looking up for Elizabeth,_ Mr. Jones thought in the deepest corner of his mind, feeling things change for the better for Elizabeth, and Anna alike.


	15. Chapter 15

Now we're getting into more Yu-gi-oh! related people in here. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 15

Reuniting with an Old Friend and Two Not-So-New Friends

As soon as Elizabeth stepped back into her own house, she started missing both Anna and Disneyworld, but mostly Anna. Elizabeth unpacked her things still thinking about Anna. Right after unpacking, Elizabeth dashed to Mrs. Jones and asked for Anna's phone number. Once Elizabeth had the number, she ran to the nearest phone and gave Anna a call.

"Hello? Who is this?" Anna's mom asked Elizabeth.

"This is Elizabeth Jones from the Disneyworld trip calling to talk to Anna, if that's alright," Elizabeth replied sounding very eager to talk to Anna.

"Sure, hold on a second," Anna's mom responded.

_Is it just me, or does Anna's mom and Anna sound_ exactly _the same over the phone?_ Elizabeth pondered to herself as Anna got on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Anna, this is Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth! It seems like _forever_ since I last saw you! So, how was the rest of the trip?" Anna asked, sounding excited to be talking to Elizabeth.

"It wasn't the same as soon as you left," Elizabeth honestly replied to Anna's question.

"Oh, really? I didn't know that, it wasn't the same at home without you, either," Anna sounded gloomy for a second, and then resumed the conversation.

After a few minutes of chatting, Elizabeth asked, "Say, do you want to come over sometime this summer?"

"Absolutely! I'm ready to go over _now_," Anna sounded eager once more, wanting to go to Elizabeth's house.

"I'll talk to my stepmother a second-"

"-and I'll talk to my mom while you talk to yours," Anna left the phone and Elizabeth proceeded to asked her stepmother.

"Mrs. Jones, is it alright if Anna comes over sometime this week?" Elizabeth asked quickly, still excited to know more.

"Let me talk to Anna's mother, dear, and we'll talk about it," Mrs. Jones replied, extending a hand for the phone.

"Hold on a second. Anna? My stepmother needs to talk to your mom for a minute to work things out," Elizabeth put the phone back up to her ear and talked to Anna.

"Ok, I'll get her right now," Anna said, knowing that the talking between the mothers is promising.

"I'll get mine, too," Elizabeth gave Mrs. Jones the phone. Elizabeth crossed her fingers and hoped for the best.

* * *

"Hey, Anna! Come on in!" Elizabeth excitedly called to Anna who was getting her stuff out of the car.

"Hey, Elizabeth. It's been only a few days since we saw each other, hasn't it?" Anna teased Elizabeth.

"I know, it feels like it's been _forever_," Elizabeth teased back. After a few giggles, Elizabeth led Anna up into her room.

"Nice room you've got here, but where are we sleeping?" Anna asked, looking around the room.

"We're sleeping in here tonight, according to Mrs. Jones," Elizabeth helped Anna with her stuff.

"Just asking, why do you always call your mom 'Mrs. Jones' all the time?" Anna curiously asked.

"Mrs. Jones is my stepmother, and if I call her 'mom', I'd be giving away me birthright as something it's not," Elizabeth replied, getting just a little gloomy.

"Ok, I get it. You know, I'm getting a stepfather soon," Anna replied, trying to show the similarities in the situation.

"Really? I didn't know that," Elizabeth perked up just a bit, feeling some sort of similarity.

"Yeah, it's true. Now, what are we going to do?" Anna anxiously asked, wanting to do something.

"I'm glad that you asked," Elizabeth replied, getting ready to make Anna feel welcome.

* * *

"Well, goodnight girls," Mrs. Jones cheerily left the room and shut the door to give the two complete darkness to sleep in.

"So, what school do you go to?" Anna asked, not feeling sleepy. The twp conversed for a few minutes, when all of a sudden, two lights lit up and dimmed down in front of Elizabeth's eyes. Nothing outside was giving that light, however.

"Anna, did you see that at all?" Elizabeth asked, making sure that she wasn't crazy at all.

"I saw it, Elizabeth. Two lights, one slightly taller than the other?" Anna asked, just to be sure that she saw right.

"Basically, that's it. What do you think it is?" Elizabeth asked, trying to put it together in her own mind.

"It could be that we're _both_ going crazy, or it could mean that Yugi and Yami are real people," Anna replied, hoping that it wasn't the first one.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're real people, we just haven't been seen yet," Yugi and Yami chimed in. The twp girls nearly screamed in shock, but they didn't.

"I'm guessing you guys still can't see us yet, can you?" Yugi asked, trying to get the girls' attention.

"Well, _I_ can't, how about you, Anna?" Elizabeth replied, and then asked Anna, hoping that this wasn't in her imagination.

"Neither can I see you guys," Anna looked around, trying to figure out where the two boys were. Then, as quickly as the conversation started, the two saw Yami and Yugi around them.

"Now I think you can us, am I correct?" Yami asked the two. Elizabeth and Anna did all that they could to hide the blush slowly creeping up their faces.

"Y-Yes, I can see you," Elizabeth restrained her squeals, for this was the first time meeting Yami and Yugi in real life.

"M-Me too, I can see you. Can anyone else see you?" Anna asked, also restraining squeals from leaving her.

"Not really, this is the first time people have been able to see or hear us," Yugi replied, sounding a little more eager to the girls.

"Well, now it would be both ways by two girls, but this has been the first," Yami kept on his poker face.

_I think I'm going to like this,_ the two girls thought amongst themselves, seeing the beginning of the adventure of a lifetime.


	16. Chapter 16

Man, does it feel like I've been gone for ages, or what? Well, though my old hardware is gone, at least I can still share more stories with you guys. Enjoy the new chapter!!

Chapter 16

The Weird Experience

When Elizabeth woke up the next morning, she felt a little sick to the stomach, like in Disney world, only not as bad.

_Oh no, not again! I'm probably just hungry, that's all,_ Elizabeth concluded. Seeing Anna asleep on the floor, Elizabeth snuck quietly downstairs, then to the basement. She got on the computer and started going to different websites, trying to find something to watch.

Anna snuck downstairs minutes after Elizabeth got downstairs. Elizabeth made a coy smile, and then turned around to hide the sickness from Anna.

"What are you doing, Elizabeth?" Anna asked, trying to look around Elizabeth to see what she was watching.

"I'm looking for something to watch, maybe Yu-gi-oh, or something like that," Elizabeth replied, still searching for something interesting to watch online.

"Well, I have an episode in mind can I get on and look for it so that we can watch it?" Anna asked, seeming a little more excited than before. Elizabeth gave the computer to Anna, and the two of them watched different things until Elizabeth's stepfather came downstairs.

"Anna, sweetums, what kind of pancakes do you want?" Mr. Jones asked down the stairs.

"You know mine, Mr. Jones, chocolate chip pancakes for me," Elizabeth answered to him.

"I'll have what Elizabeth's having," Anna replied to Mr. Jones' question.

"Alright, you two, they'll be done in a few minutes," Mr. Jones responded, going toward the stove afterwards. Elizabeth and Anna spent the rest of the morning together, and then at three p.m. got into Mr. Jones' car and set off for Anna's house.

* * *

"Elizabeth, are you feeling alright? You haven't spoken to me most of the way to my house," Anna asked, worried about her friend. Elizabeth was feeling worse than ever, but faked a smile and said that she was alright.

As Elizabeth replied, the car stopped in Anna's driveway. The small house was big enough for Anna and her mom. The three people got out of the car and got ready to go inside. Elizabeth helped Anna with her stuff and followed her in. The two dogs seemed to try and welcome all of them into the house.

"Mom! I'm home!" Anna called to her mother.

"Anna! Welcome back! Hello, there, I'm Dani, nice to meet you," Anna's mom held out a hand.

"Hello, there, I'm Mr. Jones," Mr. Jones shook Dani's hand, "and this is my stepdaughter, Elizabeth."

"Hi there," Elizabeth shook Dani's hand as well, "Anna, I like your house."

"Well, it isn't much, but feel free to look around," Anna replied, a little embarrassed about the compliment. That compliment didn't seem to fit her house, and it had never come out of a conversation before.

"We don't have a lot of time to stick around, though. We're busy tonight, so say goodbye to Anna, sweetums," Mr. Jones responded.

"See you later, Anna," Elizabeth held out a hand, which Anna shook, not wanting this to be goodbye forever once more.

"Call me when you have the chance to, ok?" Anna asked as Elizabeth was walking out the door. Elizabeth held out a thumb up like Atem at the end of episode two hundred twenty-four. Anna recognized that gesture, but said nothing so as not to attract attention to Elizabeth.

"Well, she's a nice kid," Elizabeth mumbled, but the voice wasn't hers at all. She felt like it was someone else speaking through her.

"Ugh, oh man, do I feel bad," Elizabeth muttered, "I need a nap," she concluded, and went to sleep in the car.

* * *

As Elizabeth woke up, Mr. Jones looked back and saw her waking up.

"Good morning, sweetums. How was your nap?" Mr. Jones asked, trying to make sure that everything was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mr. Jones. I was carsick, that's all," Elizabeth replied, still a little bit groggy from the nap. Truth be told, Elizabeth felt much better after that nap. Mr. Jones pulled up to an ice cream store, and Elizabeth got out wanting a chocolate shake.


	17. Chapter 17

Here comes more Elizabeth's Adventure! Enjoy it, and have a great school year, everybody!!

Chapter 17

What Happened?!

The next day, Elizabeth awakened early, and then remembered that there was no more school for the rest of the summer. Mr. Jones was still downstairs, so she got up and went downstairs without waking up her stepsister.

"Good morning, Mr. Jones! What's for breakfast?" Elizabeth asked, hearing her stomach yelling at her for not feeding it yet.

"We're eating broccoli. No, just kidding, we're eating pancakes as usual," Mr. Jones first teased, then replied honestly.

"Thanks, Mr. Jones, for telling me," Elizabeth responded, and then pointed at the T.V. remote, "May I?" Elizabeth asked.

"Alright, you may," Mr. Jones replied to the usual question every morning. Elizabeth turned the channel to watch some shows. After a few minutes, the pancakes were done.

"Elizabeth, it's time to eat now," Mr. Jones called Elizabeth to the table. Elizabeth came up to the table, and after praying began to eat the pancakes in front of her.

"It's still as great as ever, Mr. Jones," Elizabeth complimented her stepfather. After she finished eating, her stepmother called. Elizabeth answered first, and then gave it to Mr. Jones. This was a normal routine every morning, even when school _wasn't_ in session. After Mr. Jones hung up, he left, and Elizabeth got the house to herself after her stepsister left soon afterward.

* * *

"Hey, Anna! Boy I'm glad to talk to you today," Elizabeth felt more relieved talking to Anna.

"Why's that, Elizabeth?" Anna asked over the phone.

"Did you notice anything strange about me when you were over Sunday?" Elizabeth asked, trying to sound calm.

"You _did_ seem a little strange. By strange, I mean that you didn't act or sound the same as you usually do," Anna replied, recalling the day. She explained everything to Elizabeth, giving Elizabeth more comfort in knowing that she wasn't alone on the situation.

"Do you think Yami or Yugi had anything to do with this?" Elizabeth whispered, in case they were being heard.

"I don't know, let me get them," Anna tried helping Elizabeth, though this was an unusual event. They did show up, and wondered what for.

"Are they over there?" Elizabeth asked, since she can't see through the phone.

"Yeah, they're over here, and they want to know what's up," Anna spoke the question to Elizabeth.

"Um, did you guys know what happened on Sunday, by any chance?" Elizabeth asked nervously, still trying to hold her own.

"Yami says that it was _him_?!" Anna answered for Yami, shocked at the answer. She wasn't the only one that was shocked.

"Yami! I-I can't believe this," Elizabeth responded, shocked at what he had just said.

"Well, it wasn't easy, and your body was fighting me off," Yami replied through Anna.

"You're doing it to Anna now?!" Elizabeth got furious at what Yami was doing to her friend.

"I'm not going to hurt her at all, Elizabeth, don't worry about that. I'm sorry about that, but I-"

"No, no, it wasn't your fault, Yami. I'm just shocked, is all," Elizabeth apologetically stated.

"Don't feel bad about it, but now you know that we can do this. Also know that you might want some more friends, just letting you know," Yami finished and gave Anna the phone again, and control over her body.

_Well, _that _was interesting, _Elizabeth and Anna thought, but now they knew more about the worlds that couldn't be seen by many, and the adventure continued.


	18. Chapter 18

I know things have been a little slow lately, but enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 18

Another Friend Arrives

Elizabeth rushed to beat the others to the phone, and she made it first to the phone. You see, Anna was calling again, and she'd left a message earlier when everyone wasn't home stating that it was important.

"Hey, Anna, so what did you want to talk to me about?" Elizabeth asked trying to remember the dream she had last night.

"Yes, I do. Am I on speaker, and if others are around, go to a private room," Anna asked of Elizabeth.

"No, you're not on speaker, and I'm going to my room. What's going on?" Elizabeth asked, trying to figure out the problem.

"Listen and don't scream, but, remember Takuya from Digimon Frontier?" Anna asked fervently, trying not to sound crazy.

"Yes, I know him, why do you ask?" Elizabeth, confused, asked.

"Well, a few minutes ago, he asked where you lived, and he should be over there soon," Anna replied honestly.

"Ok, wow, I didn't know that there are more people that can transcend worlds," Elizabeth responded, a little shocked.

"Well, I have you-know-who to keep me company at _my_ house," Anna giggled, as if giving Elizabeth a clue of who she was talking about.

"Oh, I get you. Thing is, did he blush at all when he asked you where I lived?" Elizabeth asked. She blushed when she asked the question, too.

"Actually, he was. Say, are you blushing over there?" Anna asked, knowing the tone of voice Elizabeth was using showed that she was blushing.

"W-why would you say that?" Elizabeth tried hiding her blush, but it wasn't working very well.

"You're blushing, I knew it," Anna sounded satisfied with herself.

"Jackie, I'm here!" Takuya called to announce his arrival. Elizabeth successfully hid her blush this time, but still jumped and yelped out of shock.

"I take it that Takuya just showed up at your house," Anna still had her teasing voice on, but knew that Takuya was there.

"Yes, he's here. Is there anything else that you'd like to share with me?" Elizabeth asked, hiding her irritation.

"Well, Yugi and I, he and me," Anna stuttered and struggled to find the words to tell Elizabeth.

"They're boyfriend and girlfriend," Takuya finished what Anna couldn't say out loud, loud enough for Anna to hear as well.

"Takuya!" Anna yelled over the phone. Now it was Anna's turn to blush at the comment. Elizabeth giggled with how Anna was taking the situation.

_Hey, I made her laugh. That's my first time today, _Takuya thought, eager to hear the rest of the conversation.

* * *

"Elizabeth! Time for bed!" Mrs. Jones yelled up the stairs. Elizabeth heard her stepmother and hung up with Anna.

"Where am I sleeping tonight?" Takuya asked, floating next to Elizabeth like a spirit.

"I'll try and make a bed for you, don't worry," Elizabeth muttered out loud. It was a good thing no one else was up there otherwise she might've gotten into a lot of trouble. She took a shower, got changed, and went to her room. After turning off the lights, Elizabeth fell into a peaceful sleep.

_She never made me a bed! Oh well, guess I get the floor. Can't blame her, she must be tired, _Takuya thought to himself. After brushing Elizabeth's hair away from her face, Takuya fell asleep next to Elizabeth's bed.


	19. Chapter 19

Short, yes, but the next part needs some time to create. So, enjoy the new chapter, and the next one is on its way!

Chapter 19

This Wasn't Expected

Elizabeth opened her eyes to find herself on the ground. Takuya was over her, looking a little worried.

"Ouch, my head hurts. How'd I get here?" Elizabeth rubbed her head and sat upright, looking around. _This doesn't look like my room,_ Elizabeth thought after observing the area.

"Thank goodness you're up. You fell in my room, though I don't know how _that_ happened," Takuya looked relieved, but looked up where Elizabeth had fallen in.

"Oh, I get it, I'm dreaming. Ok, the dream can end now," Elizabeth stood up, just to fall backwards due to the headache. Takuya caught Elizabeth before she had a chance to fall.

"This isn't a dream, Elizabeth. If you can feel the pain in your head, then it isn't a dream. Besides, you fell in _my_ room. Good thing I came back to check up on how things were going," Takuya explained to Elizabeth.

"Where's Anna? Is she having the same thing happening to her?" Elizabeth looked around, looking for Anna.

"If she is, then she's at Yugi's place," Takuya responded. Takuya picked up Elizabeth bridle style and started walking out of the room.

"Wait, isn't she in another world from ours?" Elizabeth asked, thinking about how the situation could be at the moment.

"I think so, but don't worry, I'll get us there," Takuya looked at his digivice, giving Elizabeth the hint. Elizabeth clung to Takuya, and he loved it. However, he didn't have the time to go wandering; he had to go see Yugi, for Elizabeth's sake.

Takuya silently turned into Burning Greymon and flew into a portal that led to Yugi's world. Elizabeth started to blush a little, and thought how great Takuya was to lend a hand. Elizabeth felt safe with Takuya and let him proceed with what he was doing.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for not posting more chapters, but enjoy!!

Chapter 20

"What's going on here?"

As Burning Greymon stepped through the portal with Elizabeth in arms, Yugi was seen leaning over Anna.

"So, the same thing happened to Anna?" Takuya changed back while asking the question.

"If it's hitting her head while appearing in my room, then yes," Yugi replied, not looking at Takuya. Yugi was to busy making sure that Anna was alright while speaking.

"Hey, Yugi, long time no see?" Elizabeth had cockiness in her voice, trying to stop her splitting headache.

"That's not funny, Elizabeth. Sorry, but I'm worried about Anna," Yugi apologized, seeing Elizabeth's look of disgust creep across her face for a split second out of the corner of his eye.

"We know you are, Yugi. No need to apologize about it," Takuya responded, seeing the guilt look on Yugi's face.

"Hang on, Yugi, I know what to do, somehow," Elizabeth coolly got out of Takuya's arms, her headache worsening. Even though Elizabeth felt terrible, she managed to, by using her own energy; heal Anna enough for her to wake up. Elizabeth sat down opposite of Anna. Yugi couldn't help but hug Anna lightly.

"Hey, Yugi, what's going on here?" Anna weakly asked, her head hurting as bad as Elizabeth's.

"I'm not sure; you just fell into my room and hit your head hard enough to be knocked out. Takuya and Elizabeth came in not to long ago, and Elizabeth healed you somehow," Yugi finished the explanation as quickly as possible. Anna looked at Elizabeth in shock about the last part of the explanation.

"Don't look at me, I did what came into my head first," Elizabeth briskly responded to Anna's look. Elizabeth's headache got worse and worse as she spoke. Takuya tried heating Elizabeth's head, but it did no good. Anna, like Elizabeth, healed Elizabeth to full strength not knowing what she was doing.

"Thanks, Anna, that helped," Elizabeth thanked Anna, her headache now completely gone like Anna.

"No problem, Elizabeth, that's what friends are for," Anna grinned cheerfully. 'Friends,' the one word Elizabeth hadn't heard most of her life. She hid her tears behind her hair. Anna recognized this gesture and tried looking through the chocolate colored hair.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth? Are you alright?" Anna asked a little worried about Elizabeth.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing at all, Anna," Elizabeth faked. She didn't want to lie to Anna, but Elizabeth didn't want Anna to worry about her.

"What's wrong for _real_?" Takuya didn't believe Elizabeth. Takuya wanted to believe her, but he had a gut feeling that something was wrong.

"W-well, very few people c-call me a friend of the-theirs," Elizabeth choked, feeling the swelling knot in her throat getting larger.

"Why's that?" Yugi asked curiously, trying to discover what was wrong and fully understand it.

"Most people I know or just meet call me a-a-a freak," Elizabeth managed to sob. Takuya looked horror-stricken at these words. Anna was shocked and Yugi stared at Elizabeth as if trying to scan Elizabeth for the answer to why people call her a freak.

"That doesn't make sense at all! Why do they call you a freak?" Anna asked, perplexed.

"I-I can't tell you guys yet, not today," Elizabeth kept them in suspense for a few minutes, then realizing that she wouldn't tell, kept to themselves and didn't ask again. Suddenly, Elizabeth heard Mr. Jones' voice calling her.

"Looks like I've got to go see you all later!" Elizabeth hid her relief and walked to the door.

"See you later!" Yugi and Anna called after Elizabeth.

"I'm coming with you," Takuya called and ran after Elizabeth. Not feeling like arguing, Elizabeth allowed Takuya to come with her. The two walked away together, not saying much to Takuya.


	21. Chapter 21

Things are getting interesting, aren't they? Anyway, have fun and enjoy!

Chapter 21

Ask, and You Shall Receive

"Sweetums, time to get up," Mr. Jones gently shook Elizabeth awake. Elizabeth awakened slowly, seeing Takuya behind him already awake.

"I'm up, I'm up already," Elizabeth groggily replied, trying to keep her eyes open. Luckily, her stepfather left and shut the door so that Takuya could open Elizabeth's eyes wider.

"Thank you," Elizabeth rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and Takuya let them go.

"So, what time is it?" Takuya asked, looking for a clock that he couldn't find.

"Probably past eight if Mr. Jones has to wake me up."

"Why eight? Can't you sleep in any longer than that?"

"No, otherwise the Jones family has a fit. By the way, Katrina, my stepsister has work in a few and she's gone. That might explain the wake-up call better," Elizabeth pushed Takuya out and got dressed quickly.

"I get it now. I've got another question-"

"-and I have an answer. What do you need?" Elizabeth giggled and looked at Takuya again.

"Well, do you have any food to spare?" Takuya asked, giving the puppy-dog eyes to Elizabeth.

"For starters, the puppy-dog look doesn't work on me," Takuya stopped the puppy-dog eyes, "second, I do, but what's the magic word?" Elizabeth teased Takuya while walking down the stairs.

"May I _please_ have something to eat?" Takuya politely, but grudgingly, asked, his stomach growling.

"Oh, ok, if you insist," Elizabeth ran the rest of the way down the stairs and headed for the fridge.

"I see, you're hungry, too," Takuya tried teasing. Elizabeth pulled out a plate and gently placed it in the center of the microwave.

"I am, thanks for commenting. My d-I mean, Mr. Jones, makes me pancakes every morning for breakfast unless something came up," Elizabeth caught herself in the act and continued. Takuya raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth and knew she was hiding something from him.

"I know you didn't want to spill last night, but what happened that makes you always call your dad, 'Mr. Jones'?" Takuya firmly asked. The pancake finished heating and Elizabeth pulled it out and walked to the table. She pretended that she never heard him.

"What do you want to eat?" Elizabeth stalled, trying to not talk about what happened at all.

"Elizabeth, I _know_ something's wrong. I felt it when we first met, and I'm concerned. What happened that hurts you so much?" Takuya tried comforting Elizabeth. Now in silent tears, Elizabeth looked at Takuya with puffy, red eyes.

"If you really want to know, wait until breakfast is over, ok?" Elizabeth looked longingly at Takuya, as if she asked him a second time to wait until breakfast was over to speak about it.

"Ok, I'll wait until breakfast is over to talk about what happened, does that work for you?" Takuya responded to Elizabeth.

"I-it works for me," Elizabeth brushed away her tears as she spoke to Takuya. As Elizabeth took the first bite, and it tasted like tears mixed with warm bread and chocolate chips.


	22. Chapter 22

Enjoy!

Chapter 22

The Dreadful Secret

Elizabeth washed her plate and put it in the dishwasher. Takuya was on her like white on rice.

"So, what happened? Tell me, tell me tell me!" Takuya asked being very hyper after waiting what seemed like a slow millennium to him.

"Man, you _really_ want to know, and you didn't say the magic word," Elizabeth crooned. She finished putting the dishes away and turned to look at Takuya.

"_Please_ tell me what happened," Takuya grunted. Elizabeth went to the two person couch and sat down, then beckoned Takuya over. Takuya sat down on the soft couch and watched Elizabeth.

"It all started three days after I turned three," Elizabeth began softly, recalling the memories from the depths of her heart and mind.

* * *

"Cupcake, time to wake up," Elizabeth's mother shook Elizabeth so lightly. Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, mom, what's for breakfast today?" Elizabeth hoarsely asked with the high voice a three-year-old she had.

"It's your favorite, pancakes. Get up and get dressed so that you can eat. Your sister's already downstairs waiting for you," Elizabeth's mother walked out the door.

"I will, and thank you for the cake the other day," Elizabeth yelled to her mother. Her mother warmly grinned and shut the door. After getting dressed, Elizabeth came down the stairs with a bright orange shirt on with jean shorts.

"Come on, sis, it's time to eat now," the impatient eleven-year-old called to her sister.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Elizabeth came down and rushed to her spot at the table. Her father gave Elizabeth a small, cut up pancake; to eat with, a small fork. Elizabeth's mother came to her spot at the table, which had scrambled eggs on the plate. After prayers, they ate.

"I'm going to brush my teeth now," Elizabeth declared after finishing. She got up and ran upstairs. A few minutes later, Elizabeth went to her room. Something intrigued her at the window, so she looked outside. What she saw, she couldn't believe it at all.

A large crowd of people with varies outfits were marching towards Elizabeth's house like an army preparing to fight in an inevitably catastrophic battle. Elizabeth didn't understand what was going on, or who these people were.

"Mom, we have visitors here," Elizabeth yelled down the stairs. Her mother ran quicker than a cheetah up the stairs and looked out the other window in the room. After a gasp, she ran out of the room, shut the door, and locked it from the outside. Elizabeth tried following her mother, but couldn't because of the door.

After twenty minutes of fighting, Elizabeth somehow opened the door and dashed to the front door. Hesitantly, she opened the door to see that her whole family was strewn over the ground. Scared, Elizabeth briskly made her way to her mother, whom was on a hill a few meters away form where the door was.

"Elizabeth," Elizabeth's mother croaked. Elizabeth turned her mother over to her back and kneeled down beside her.

"E-everything's going to be alright, mom, y-you'll see," Elizabeth tried not to cry, but tears squeezed out anyway.

"It's alright, my child, everything will be alright," Elizabeth's mother slowly placed her right hand on Elizabeth's face; Elizabeth made sure to keep the hand on her face, which was quickly turning cold.

"D-don't talk, p-please rest, and y-you'll see, everything w-will be alright," Elizabeth's tears kept rapidly escaping her eyes.

"That will be unnecessary, my child, I will be seeing you soon, I p-promise," Elizabeth's mother's hand slacked and her eyes closed.

"N-no, you can't be." Elizabeth stared in disbelief at the mother whom not to long ago was smiling warmly as though nothing would go wrong.

"**NO!**" Elizabeth's long cry descended into the sky for all to hear who was close by to the mournful girl.

* * *

"After that, everyone called me the most unlucky kid in the universe and turned me away. Even at the orphanage, everyone called me a failure and a disgrace to all here in America. After I was adopted, I felt that if I called another person 'mother' or 'father', or even 'sister', I would be betraying my own family, the ones who gave their _lives_ for me," Elizabeth finished, successfully managing not to shed tears herself.

"Why would they do that to you?" Takuya asked, ready to smack down whoever did such a terrible thing to Elizabeth.

"The second to last thing my mother said was that they attacked because of some prophecy, though she didn't say what it was," Elizabeth tried to help, but she couldn't.

"Well, I'm here for you, and so are the others," Takuya hugged Elizabeth slightly, and she turned light pink.

"T-thank you, Takuya, you know how to cheer me up," Elizabeth hugged Takuya back and her face returned to normal.


	23. Chapter 23

Enjoy!

Chapter 23

The First Encounter

Elizabeth started watching television to clear her head. After all, this was the first time that she ever told someone about the most painful experience in her life. Eating lightly, Takuya watched Elizabeth and the show at the same time, which didn't seem possible. Suddenly, a noise unknown to Elizabeth seemed to dash across her back porch.

"Who's there?" both people called towards the back of the house at the same time. The noise had stopped, and the two took it for nothing more than wind across the porch, or a squirrel running across.

The two couldn't have been more wrong than to assume that all was well at all. Nothing was right. The noise, louder than the first, clomped across the back. The previous one, now recalling, had clinks tied into the running.

Takuya stood behind Elizabeth and she stayed in front of him, watching, waiting for something to happen. It happened, almost directly on cue.

A crash from the window behind Elizabeth, four shadows rushed in; one nabbing Takuya silently like a predator silencing its prey, only it was alive. Elizabeth stood frozen at the spot, trying to make sense of what was happening. Two of the people she recognized all too well. Who were the people, you ask?

It was none other than Marik and Bakura, only it was the evil sides that had done the work; the other two were no longer a part of them. The other two, however, were unrecognizable to Elizabeth; she had never even seen them before. However, Elizabeth knew them from somewhere, though didn't know where.

The one holding Takuya hostage Elizabeth recognized slightly more than the other one. The one holding the hostage seemed to hiss:

"Why are you so surprised? After all this time and you can't even remember me? It's a pity, and you were so highly ranked among the ones who served under me." Elizabeth shivered. Now she _knew_ that he was familiar, but who _was_ he, and why were the other three here? Takuya struggled to break free, but a knife-like weapon, known as kunai (from what Elizabeth slightly recalled) stood in place right before his neck.

"Leave him alone; what did _he_ ever do to _you_?" Elizabeth tried asking calmly, but couldn't manage to completely hide her fear and anger in her voice.

"He did something; actually. He took away our most prized secret weapon and has managed to seal it away," Marik grinned in malice speaking matter-of-factly. Elizabeth felt herself shaking slightly not of her own will.

"We won't kill him, if that's what you're asking. We won't do it…yet," Bakura noticed Elizabeth shaking and added more sickening promises to scare Elizabeth. She trembled uncontrollably now, out of anger and fear, like one who receives the chills after being in the cold without proper warmth.

"We've come, however, to speak to you about something," one person, around Elizabeth's age, if not slightly older, took a step forward. He was the one person Elizabeth only the slightest bit recognized. This didn't please her; however, because of the way he made things seem much worse than they already were.

"I'll make this short and sweet," the other man smoothly looked at her with cold, unfeeling eyes (Elizabeth's trembling slowed a little, though not knowing why), "turn yourself over to us, and you'll spare your life, along with the other lives of the ones you care about."

"And, if I refuse to do so?" Elizabeth got her confidence back and was no longer shaking to the core. A disgusting grin overtook the faces on the four wicked people's faces. The kunai barely sliced Takuya's neck, but it bled ever so little.

"Your friends…die," they whispered at once and at the same time. Elizabeth's face almost instantly drained in color and she looked like she'd seen a ghost. The trembling came back and struck Elizabeth swiftly.

"Don't worry; you have until the end of summer to give us an answer. That should be plenty of time to think about it. Until then," Marik's voice was smooth, almost inhuman. Elizabeth now remembered who the men she didn't know before; at least their names. Orochimaru, the one who held Takuya captive, released him. Kabuto, the one that was next to Orochimaru, took a step back. The four disappeared out the window. Elizabeth slumped onto the ground, shivering like a leaf in the wind.


	24. Chapter 24

Fairly short, I know, but things aregetting interesting. Enjoy the chapter!!

Chapter 24

After the Encounter

Immediately after the four villains had entered and left the house, Elizabeth calmed down enough to call Anna and tell her what had happened moments earlier.

"What in the world were they doing there in the first place?!" Anna nearly shouted over the phone.

"You're paying for my hearing aids now, but joking aside, I don't know what they were doing over here at all. I'm confused, why me?" Elizabeth questioned to her equally puzzled friend.

"You're asking me. I don't know anything about it _or_ what they wanted. For now, let's forget it and think about it later on, okay?" Anna suggested, being completely unsure of what is to come.

"Okay, I'll try to forget it, for now," Elizabeth was nervous, but agreed the seemingly impossible task.

Although it seemed too much to others to forget, she was able to forget, but still shook upon occasion at the thought of what happened. No matter how many times she remembered, though, she always looked and sounded calm and fooled everyone except Takuya.

Although the wound was healed, courtesy of Elizabeth, Takuya frequently touched the area where he was cut for no apparent reason. Takuya was also freaked at the very names of the four that nearly kidnapped Elizabeth, but was also angry. He couldn't help it; she was in trouble and he could do nothing but be the one in the bargain. Elizabeth noticed what Takuya thought, but didn't mention it.

* * *

Elizabeth's stepmother opened the garage door, announcing her arrival. Elizabeth was at the computer watching a music video for Yu-Gi-Oh at the time, but she stopped it. Elizabeth gave a coy, or fake, smile to welcome Mrs. Jones home.

"Hi, Mrs. Jones, how was work?" Elizabeth asked the usual question asked every time Mrs. Jones was able to talk to Elizabeth after a day of work.

"Long and tiring today at work, and you?" Mrs. Jones gave a tired grin to Elizabeth while asking.

"Oh, nothing much happened, I talked to Anna, watched stuff online, and so on," Elizabeth told only half of the truth. On the contrary, though, Mrs. Jones bought it.

"I'll get your dinner ready for you," Mrs. Jones told Elizabeth and walked toward the kitchen. On her way, however, Mrs. Jones seemed to hesitate, and although Elizabeth noticed, she didn't say a word about it.

"Something's fishy about your stepmother. Do you think she's sick?" Takuya asked, watching the back of the stepmother.

"Maybe it was only our imaginations after what happened today," Elizabeth tried to comfort Takuya. At the sound of what had happened, both of them shuddered before looking normal again.

"You're right, it's probably nothing at all," Takuya dissuaded himself, but forced himself to agree to feel at least a little bit better. Elizabeth continued to ponder this as she went downstairs to finish the video.


	25. Chapter 25

Here's the next chapter. I'm estimating at least five more chapters for this story, so htank you for all the support. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 25

New Powers and an Impossible Decision

Elizabeth immediately called Anna after her stepmother went upstairs. As quickly as she possibly could, Elizabeth informed Anna on what had happened not to long ago after Anna answered the phone.

"So you're _absolutely_ sure you saw Mrs. Jones hesitate up the stairs and that she wasn't stumbling or something?" Anna double-checked, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was.

"I'm absolutely positive, I can't even smell the water boiling or anything right now, and normally I could smell it a mile away," Elizabeth nodded briskly, as if Anna was in front of her and the two were conversing face-to-face.

"I'll check it out. In the meantime, pretend that everything is going alright before you do anything dumb in front of your mo-"

"_Step_mother, you mean," Elizabeth corrected Anna before she finished talking.

"Right, she's your stepmother, but does that sound ok to you?" Anna finished asking correctly.

"I'll try it out as best as I can for now," Elizabeth timidly answered. _However, that seems nearly impossible to do, but I'll try,_ Elizabeth thought after speaking.

"Impossible? It doesn't sound that hard to me," Anna shot back over the phone.

"I didn't say that, I thought-wait, how the heck did you read my mind?" Elizabeth asked back, sounding a bit shocked.

"I can't read your mind over the phone, and I can't read minds anyway, can I?" Anna questioned to everyone.

"It's called a mind link. The two of you can link to one another and speak that way, without even saying anything. It sometimes comes in handy during battles," Yugi answered briskly.

"Why didn't tell me _before_ I was attacked?" Elizabeth asked to Yugi. The conversation turned back to this morning's attack, making a few of them shudder.

"Because you couldn't do it yet, that's why. However, I didn't think that you'd pick up the skill so briskly," Yugi earnestly replied.

"Listen, Elizabeth, keep an eye on your stepmother 24/7 unless everything's normal. Takuya," Takuya perked up at the sound of his name, "I need you to make sure that Elizabeth is ok. And, Elizabeth, don't try anything to get yourself in trouble," Anna finished the instructions, teasing at the very end.

"We can do that," Elizabeth and Takuya replied at the same time. Elizabeth and Anna ended the conversation there.

* * *

Soon after dinner was ready, Elizabeth sat at the table, awaiting the arrival of Katrina and Mr. Jones for dinner. Mrs. Jones was also eating across from Elizabeth. Elizabeth finished quickly so that the two of them could talk, though the food didn't taste that great.

"So, how do you like Anna?" Mrs. Jones asked, looking into Elizabeth currently bronze eyes.

"You asked me that after Disney world, but she's a lot of fun to be around and she understands me, almost like a sister," Elizabeth looked back at Mrs. Jones' eyes, but the colors were different than before. The color was more, _yellow_.

"I'm glad you said that. You know what I think of you and Anna?" Mrs. Jones asked, smirking almost evilly.

"What do you think about us?" Elizabeth, confused, asked back. She didn't understand her mother's strange behavior at all.

"Well, I think that the two of you are in the way of our plans," Mrs. Jones seemed to melt into another figure from earlier that morning, her voice changing as she transformed.

_I remember, Orochimaru,_ Elizabeth thought privately. It _was_ Orochimaru, standing before her. Elizabeth felt herself starting to tremble violently, not out of fear, but out of anger.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, my dear," Orochimaru hissed at Elizabeth, trying to scare her.

"The Jones', what did you do with them?" Elizabeth ferociously asked Orochimaru, now officially starting to lose her cool.

"We promised earlier on, you had to decide, so we thought we'd make ourselves clear. You've underestimated us. You're family is with us now. Summer's end is coming closer with every passing minute. We shall meet again, sooner than you think," Orochimaru explained coolly, as if this had been planned from the beginning. He vanished, and Elizabeth felt the surge of anger again.

"Why are they doing this to you?" Takuya snapped while his face was redder than a tomato's.

"Whatever the reason is, we'll find out soon enough," Elizabeth went to the front door, hearing the blasting of a police car outside. Someone else knew of the kidnapping, but who went to the police and told them about it?


	26. Chapter 26

I actually finished this chapter faster than some of the others! Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!

Chapter 26

Surprise!

The police called out for Elizabeth to come outside, so she stepped outside as she was told to. Several police cars were parked not only in her driveway, but also on the road leading to it. The lights were blinding in the night; the sirens that had blazed earlier had been off for a little while.

"Are you alright?" a tall, medium build policeman asked, his brow showing some surprise that Elizabeth was still there.

"I'm alright, thank you for asking. However, my stepfamily wasn't so lucky. They were kidnapped at some point today," Elizabeth explained to the officer.

"Elizabeth is it?" a woman officer asked, making sure this was truly her.

"Yes, I'm Elizabeth Jones, is there something I can do for you?" Elizabeth sweetly asked, hoping to get out of here and out of harms way.

"Elizabeth Jones, what you can do now is to go pack your things and come with us immediately. Your godparents are on a vacation for the rest of summer, but we have found a temporary home for you until then; if your parents are found, you shall return here," the woman calmly, but somewhat firmly told Elizabeth.

"I understand, and I'll pack now," Elizabeth turned around and headed for her house. Then, she thought of a question, and went back for a second.

"Before I go inside and pack my belongings, I wish to know where I'm going to live for the summer," Elizabeth looked longingly at the officer, hoping for answers.

"Well, I'm not supposed to say, but she's the one who called us and told us that you were in trouble," the woman smiled, signaling a clue. Elizabeth picked up the clue, winked, and went inside to get ready to leave.

* * *

"We're here," the woman called to Elizabeth in the back seat of the police car. They were parking in Anna's driveway, the temporary place Elizabeth would be staying until summer's end. Elizabeth got out of the car and pulled out her fairly heavy suitcase.

"I guess you won't be seeing me for a while," the woman shook hands with Elizabeth, possibly seeing each other for the last time.

"I'll see you soon, though," Elizabeth smiled and waved to the woman as she drove away, sirens wailing into the night. Elizabeth turned to Anna's house, eager to see Anna again. Elizabeth walked to the door and knocked, nervous about what Anna and her folks would say about the situation.

Anna's mother opened the door and let Elizabeth in. She saw the living room; smaller than her own, but she'd make due. The house smelled of warm, freshly baked cookies, which Elizabeth knew were for her. Anna was apparently sleepless, for she was coming out of the computer room wide awake.

"Elizabeth! I'm glad you're alright," Anna looked relieved, but Elizabeth looked down in despair, being reminded of what had happened only hours ago.

"Why don't you sit down and eat? It'll help you feel better," Anna's mother's comforting voice helped sooth the pain and anguish in Elizabeth's heart, and made Elizabeth realize how hungry she truly was. Elizabeth sat at the table and slowly ate her first good food in what seemed like millennia.

"Now, for the time being, you'll sleep on the couch up here, if that works with you," Anna's mother had made Elizabeth feel welcome in the home.

"It's not an issue as long as I sleep on something soft," Elizabeth cheerfully replied, helping herself to another cookie. Anna also began eating some cookies as well, knowing that Elizabeth wouldn't finish them all on her own.

"Elizabeth, I'm telling you now, you aren't going to be asked what happened today unless you want us to know," Anna's mother made it clear for Anna not to ask the question until Elizabeth was ready. Anna's mother also made it clear that Elizabeth didn't have to tell what happened right this minute.

"Thanks, I didn't want to talk about it now, anyway," Elizabeth stifled a yawn, trying not to look sleepy; while Yugi and Takuya were discussing in the other room at this time. Elizabeth loved the fact that Anna's mother wasn't as desperate for the story as the press would be the next morning.

"You look tired, Elizabeth, I think that you should go to bed now, and you too, Anna," Anna's mother looked at Elizabeth and realized that she was tired. She also noted that Anna wished to speak with her, and forbid it; Elizabeth needed her rest now more than ever.

"Alright, I'll get ready for bed," Elizabeth yawned and went to get her pajamas on. Anna did the same thing and was ready for bed before Elizabeth was.

"Goodnight girls, I'll see you in the morning," Anna's mother turned off the lights in both rooms. Anna also said her goodnight, but Elizabeth was out right as she closed her eyes and laid down her head on the soft pillow.


	27. Chapter 27

This is not the end!! The sequel will be coming soon. For now, though, enjoy!!!

Chapter 27

Graveyard Shift and More to Come

Awakening near a graveyard, Elizabeth walked toward it with some flowers to place on the graves. As soon as Elizabeth got closer to the graves the sky seemed to mourn with the girl for the loss of her family. She gently placed the flowers on the grave, which rapidly grew into a garden after they were placed. Elizabeth prayed and asked for help in her time of need.

"Elizabeth, do not fear and worry over us. We'll help you until the end," Elizabeth's first mother seemed to whisper in the wind, although she was gone. However, Elizabeth felt more assured after hearing these words.

"You're going to catch a cold out here," Takuya held an umbrella over Elizabeth's head, but the noise of the rain could still be heard from under the protection of the umbrella.

"You know I'm stubborn, a lot like you," Elizabeth teased through the blushing. She also caught a glimpse of Yugi and Anna not very far from the entrance of the graveyard.

"I know, but this won't end for a while, will it?" Takuya's smile radiated even through the rain.

"I don't think so, but I don't care now. As long as you and the others are here, I'll never give up or quit. It will be rough, but together, we can do anything," Elizabeth assured Takuya. Anna was also speaking with Yugi, though it seemed like the two were even more together than before. Takuya took Elizabeth's cold, wet hands into his own dry, warm hands.

"I promise you now, my sweet princess, I'll _never_ leave your side. No matter what happens, I'll stay with you until the day we die," Takuya fully promised. Elizabeth blushed, but she cared now more about Takuya. The clouds parted, revealing a perfect full moon.

"I think someone wants us to do it," Elizabeth looked at Anna, who could be clearly seen smiling at Elizabeth.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" Takuya grinned, his eyes twinkling in the bright moonlight.

"Let's do it as well," Yugi could be heard speaking to his own princess. Anna blushed and agreed. The girls looked at their boys, leaned in, and kissed under the moonlight shining on them, signifying more adventures in the future.

To be continued…


End file.
